


A Very Human Practice

by jackandsamforever



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Head-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackandsamforever/pseuds/jackandsamforever
Summary: My head-canon for the reason why Sarek didn’t wear a wedding ring in season 2 of Discovery after clearly wearing one in season 1.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Sarek & Amanda Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	A Very Human Practice

Amanda had asked him to wear a ring when they married all those years ago, which wasn’t something Vulcans practiced. He had tolerated wearing one because it made her happy, and seeing her smile when she took his hand and fiddled with it satisfied him. 

So when he realized it was no longer on his finger after returning to Vulcan from Earth, he had to tamp down the curious sensation of “feeling lost” without it. As a Vulcan, it shouldn’t matter to him, it was a material possession...but he still didn’t like the emotion (that he had to furiously repress) it elicited when he thought about never seeing it again.

After searching for hours and recruiting Amanda’s help as well, there was no sign of it. He could sense her sadness through their link, but all he could think to do was take her fingers in “ozh’esta” and hope it helped. It did, marginally, but days later he could still sense that she was somewhat upset about it. 

A month passed, and he was preparing to leave for negotiations between two warring races in the Andorian sector. As he packed his small bag with clothes he hadn’t worn for a while, he caught a glimpse of gold in the corner of his eye. Intrigued, he turned the tunic over...and sitting there, snagged in the hem, was his ring. He quickly untangled it and called for his wife, who was getting dressed for the day in the bedroom.

“Amanda”. Being married to him for so long, she could immediately tell something was up, despite his even tone. As she walked into the closet, a wide smile spread across her face when she saw what he held between two fingers.

His wedding ring.

Wordlessly, she crossed the small area and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her relief was palpable. He gave her a quick hug in return, then took her arms and pulled her away from him so he could look at her. She wiped at the tears tracking down her cheeks a little sheepishly, and took the ring from him.

“I think you should only wear this when you’re at home now, Sarek. I don’t want you to lose it again.”

He nodded, although he wasn’t sure he agreed. He’d been wearing it for so long, it seemed somehow wrong NOT to wear it. But it was what she wanted, and he would honor her wishes.

“Very well.” He reached forward and softly brushed away a tear she had missed. 

She smiled at the small gesture and reached for his left hand, slipping the ring back on, then threaded her fingers through his. “I love you, Sarek.”

He dipped his head minutely and pulled her towards him, feeling something as close to love as he would allow. “And I am very fond of you, my wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first foray into the Sarek/Amanda ship, so please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
